The Sentry
by reecse42
Summary: It's a few days after Jemma was trapped in the alien box, and Coulson decides to bring in an Avenger to "guard" the box to get Fitz away and better. Jemma struggles with her fear of being trapped. Two shot written for Fluticorns's birthday. (Sorry about the bad summary.)
1. Chapter 1

**This two shot is for my friend, Fluticons, birthday. (Sorry it's a few weeks late.)**

 **So yeah, this is chapter one. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel characters or anything else they have really.**

* * *

"Fitz has been out of control the past few days," Coulson said as he led the newest team member down the hall. "Simmons somehow was trapped inside the alien box. He won't leave its side. We're hoping you could 'guard' it for him. Let him rest and get back to work."

"Yeah, I'll do it," the new agent said in a thick Russian accent. "But it'll take a lot of convincing to get him away from the box."

"We've tried," Coulson agreed. "He's started to bring tools to the room to try and open the box. So far it hasn't been working."

Coulson and the agent got to the end of the hall, and Coulson opened the lone door a bit awkwardly with his hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm still getting used to the whole one hand thing," Coulson apologized as the door swung open.

"You're not the only one," the agent said. Coulson looked at the agent's two functioning hands, and then gave him a questioning look.

"My sister," the agent clarified. "I haven't seen her since..."

"I know," Coulson said. "Don't worry about it though; you'll see her soon enough."

The two entered the room, a dismay flashed across Coulson's face. Fitz, his engineer, was trying to pry open the box with a crowbar.

"That won't work boy," the new agent barked. Fitz jumped, dropped his tool, and turned around all in one motion.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Fitz asked, his stutter returning involuntarily.

"It's alien. Simple human tools will not open it, or destroy it for that matter," the agent said. He sounded like he was speaking from experience.

"But it has Jemma. I have to try," Fitz retorted as he picked up the crowbar and turned back around.

"Fitz, you haven't been yourself. Please go to the infirmary to get something for the shock-"

"No!" Fitz cut Coulson off as he turned around again. "I haven't to keep trying." He picked through his tool box and started working on opening the box again.

"Fitz needs help," Coulson murmured to the agent. "And I need you to get through to him. Can you do that?"

"No problem, Director," the agent said. He walked forward and pushed the tool box away from the box with his foot. He then walked up behind Fitz and gently took the array of tools away from him.

"Come on, you need to go to the infirmary," the agent told Fitz quietly. "You're not helping Jemma at all right now."

"But it's my fault," Fitz said as he leaned his head against the box. "I shouldn't have left her alone with it. Something always goes wrong."

"That's why I'm here," the agent said as he placed a hand on Fitz's shoulder. "I'm here to take sure nothing happens to the box or your friend. I'm here to do my job as an Avenger."

Fitz turned around and gave the agent a long, hard look. He was tall, with a well-built body. His hair was white blonde, and Fitz could see another color underneath, but he wasn't able to tell what it was. A five o'clock shadow was growing on the agent's tired face, and Fitz could see kindness in his eyes.

"You're not one of the Avengers," Fitz scoffed as he turned to Coulson. "You brought him here?"

"Actually, I am an Avenger," the agent said. "I'm Quicksilver. But most know me as Pietro Maximoff."

"Pietro Maximoff?" Fitz asked as he whipped around to face Pietro. "But didn't you die? You died."

"Tahiti is a magical place," Pietro answered with a sheepish smile. "Coulson told me all about it."

Fitz's face morphed into a look of horror as he turned to Coulson again. "And you trust him to watch Jemma?"

"He is highly skilled in observation and threat elimination," Coulson replied. "He is almost as good and Romanoff."

"But... but Tahiti," Fitz sputtered. "You remember what happened to you after that!"

"And you know how skilled Romanoff is. If you trust me, then you should trust him. He knows what he's doing, I know what I'm doing," Coulson said calmly. "Fitz, you need to get treated for shock. You've had a rough few months, and you've kept everything pent up. After you spend some time in the infirmary, I'll set up an appointment with Andrew for you. You need to talk about it."

"But I can't leave her," Fitz said as he turned back to the box with a sad look on his face. "She didn't leave me when I was in a comma. I can't leave her when she's trapped."

"Do I need to help remove him?" Pietro asked Coulson. "Take him to the infirmary?"

"Don't touch me!" Fitz yelled as he turned back to face Coulson and Pietro. "I'm not leaving her!"

Coulson nodded at Pietro and Pietro walked towards Fitz. A look of pure dread crossed Fitz's face and he backed up against the box. He started shaking his head and opened his mouth in a silent scream of protest. Pietro grabbed Fitz's arms and hoisted Fitz over his shoulders. He grabbed Fitz's ankles to keep him from falling, and also to keep him from struggling too much. Pietro turned back to Coulson.

Coulson nodded and walked out, followed by Pietro with a struggling Fitz across his shoulders. They walked down the twisting hallways until the lab and infirmary came into view. Coulson struggled with the door while Pietro struggled with containing Fitz. Fitz started to wriggle like a fish to get out of the Avenger's grasp, and Pietro was having a hard time containing him.

"We need sedatives!" Coulson called to the doctors as he flung open the door. A few doctors rushed to Pietro's aid. One doctor brought a syringe and touched it to Fitz's neck. Fitz twisted away as the doctors tried to calm him. Coulson finally grabbed the syringe and jabbed it into Fitz's vien. He pressed the plunger and the sedative flowed into the engineer.

Fitz's struggling calmed a bit until his eyelids fluttered closed. His body relaxed and Pietro struggled a little under the extra weight. Coulson sighed with relief and Pietro let out a grunt.

"Get him inside and under observation. We need him to be watched and he will need something for shock," Coulson ordered. "And then get Andrew on the line. He needs to come here as soon as he can. Fitz needs a therapist." The doctors nodded and loaded Fitz onto a stretcher.

"I didn't see that coming," Pietro said as he rolled out his shoulders. "He may look weak, but that boy can hide quite a bit of strength."

"He's been through a lot. It's brought a lot changes to him," Coulson responded. "And you should get back to the room. Fitz would feel better if you were with the box, guarding it."

Pietro nodded and started to walk away.

"And Agent Maximoff," Coulson called after him. Pietro stopped and half turned to show he was listening. "Welcome to SHIELD."

Pietro smiled and turned back the way they had come from. "It's good to be here," he said as he walked away. "All I need is to make sure my baby sister is okay."

"You're twelve minutes older than her. It's in your file," Coulson said a confused.

"She's still the baby," Pietro said with a laugh. Coulson gave him a smile, and Pietro took off at a sprint. He made it to the room with the alien box much quicker than a normal human.

Breathing heavily, Pietro gingerly sat down in front of the box, ready to start his task of guard. He leaned his head against the plastic container and closed his eyes. He would complete his task and then find Wanda. The twins would be back together soon enough.

Pietro started to hum the songs his mother would sing to him and Wanda to himself. If he couldn't have his sister by his side, the least he could have was familiarity.

* * *

 **Chapter one is done! Chapter two will be up as soon as I finish writing it. (I gotta start it first too :))**

 **So yeah, I'll save my big speech until the end of the next chapter.**

 **Happy reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Behold, chapter two.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Darkness surrounded her. There was no way to tell which way was up, down, left, right. No way to tell if it was night or day. No way to tell how much time had passed. If only Fitz had closed to door all the way, then she wouldn't be trapped in the bloody box.

Jemma blinked - at least that's what she thought she did - rapidly to clear her head. She had to find a way out. Taking a few deep breaths, Jemma reached out in front of her, trying to see if she couldn't find a wall, or possibly a door. Her fingers touched nothing but air, and she let out a growl of frustration. There was no hope for her if she couldn't tell how big the box was.

Slumping to the floor - at least she thought it was the floor - Jemma put her head in her hands. She wasn't getting out of this box anytime soon, and she wasn't sure if she would stay the same when she got out. For all she knew, she could become something like Skye or Rainia. She could become inhuman or worse - dead.

Tears started to spill out of Jemma's eyes, and she didn't try to stop them. She knew it would be impossible to stay strong for long in the darkness with no hope. The sooner she accepted her fate, the better. She thought of her mum and dad, and how they would break down when they heard the news from SHIELD. She thought of all the things she still wanted to tell Fitz, to tell the team. There was so much, yet so little she still had to do.

Jemma sat in the box, crying for what felt like hours. She didn't care. As long as she had something to do. After crying it all out, Jemma wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and curled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She took a few calming breaths and tried to think.

She was trapped in a box. It came from the Kree. The Kree created the Inhumans, a race of Kree and human blood, and the box was created to destroy the Inhumans. Skye was Inhuman and Jemma was not. Jemma would probably die if she was trapped in the box too long. Jemma had so many friends that would miss her if she never made it out alive.

She buried her face into her knees and let out a shaky breath. It was going to be a long time until she would be able to get out of the box.

* * *

Jemma didn't know how long she had been sitting in the same position. All she knew was that she woke up with aches in her legs and a throbbing temple. She rubbed her head and blinked. The darkness still surrounded her, but it didn't scare her as much as it had before. It felt more peaceful.

Stretching her arms above her head, Jemma yawned and cleared her head. She needed to stay focused on her task: finding a way out. She stood up and reached out in front of her again. Still just air. She took a hesitant step forward, keeping her arms outreached. Nothing grazed against her fingertips. She spun in another direction and tried the same method without a different result.

Losing determination, Jemma sank to the floor again. She had nothing to do but sit and await her fate.

A soft sound reached Jemma's ears and she lifted her head from her knees. Listening intently, she tried to figure out where it was coming from. It was a voice, male, and no one she knew. It was a quiet voice that was clearly accented - Russian, maybe? The voice seemed to be coming from in front of her.

Jemma got on her hands and knees and started to crawl forward, throwing decorum to the wind. The darkness stretched on for eternity, but the man's voice gave her hope. If she could hear him, then maybe there was a way for him to hear her. And if that was possible, then she could get out.

Jemma reached her hand out and felt something brush against it. It was solid, and the material felt like it contained dark energy from another planet. Feeling excitement rise in her throat, Jemma reached both hands up. The material continued upward, and hope fluttered in Jemma's chest.

The man's voice was clearer now, letting her know that she was close to the world. Close to getting free. She banged on the wall and started screaming.

"Help! I'm trapped! Someone help get me out!"

The voice on the other side stopped singing and yelled back, "Jemma Simmons is that you?"

"Yes! Please help me!" she called back in excitement. "I need to get out!"

"Ah," the man paused. "Let me get Director. He should know what to do."

"You're leaving me?" Jemma shouted. "No, no, no, don't leave! No, I need you to tell me the dimensions of the box, the material, I need facts!"

"I'm back," the voice returned after a moment. "Director Coulson is on his way."

"Who are you?" Jemma asked in confusion. "How did you notify Coulson so fast?"

"I have a high metabolism that allows me to travel at inhuman speeds," the voice answered. "Coulson should be here soon."

"You're Inhuman?" Jemma asked with a sinking feeling.

"No."

"Really?"

"Really. Honestly, you of all people should've seen that coming," the voice said with a laugh.

"Simmons, are you there?" a second voice joined the conversation from the other side of the box.

"Coulson? Yes, it's me!" Jemma replied. "I need to know the -"

"Hold on Simmons, we are getting Fitz, Mac, and Skye here. The three of them together should be able to get this box open," Coulson responded calmly.

"Where are they?"

"They've been on a threat elimination mission," Coulson replied. "For about five months."

"Five months?"

"It was also observation."

"Coulson, how long have I been in here?" Jemma asked. Worry crept into her voice and she tried to push it down. There was a pause. "Coulson?"

"About three years," was the reply. She barely heard him.

"What?"

"About three years," Coulson replied a little louder. "You've been in the box for about three years."

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm mean. Sorry.**

 **But that's not the point. the point is this is a birthday fic for Fluticorns. Happy birthday!**

 **Please drop a review!**

 **Happy reading! :)**


End file.
